Short Stuck
by MayorMagicMarker
Summary: An array of one-shots I'm putting together for readers! Will be multiple pairings and mature content later on if not now, and reviews are welcome. Click for more information!


**Penwrite's Citation~ Hello there reader! These stories will all be one-shot stories of one character or pairings of whomever {{ in some cases I may do a part two due to popular demand depending on the story line }}. You are able to review asking for a certain ship, but I do ask you leave a username so I can say: "This is for so-and-so blah blah blah." But, just because you're aloud to review based on asking for ships or short plots on uno character, I do ask that not _all_ the reviews are made for that and are also used for critique! **

**I have marked this M because at this point there will definitely be people willing to ask for that kind of thing, plus the language of some characters {{ Karkat && Gamzee }} isn't all too pretty. Also, I'm not afraid to write, ahem, steamy things, and if that isn't your favorite thing, don't worry, I'll put a warning at the beginning of each chapter to notify you readers! :D Plus, there's a load of emotional things to go along with the rating as seen in this sorrowful chapter. X) **

**Also, I'm looking for an _editor_ . . . I don't exactly have the best eye for fixing things and hell, this one-shot may be on the bridge of terrible and I wouldn't know it, so just saying. Shoot me a (personal) PM or a review notifying me you want the job!**

**Thanks for reading this rather long introduction and please, don't let this sloppy note stop you from reading! C: Enjoy!**

* * *

_~ Homestuck belongs to **Andrew Hussie** ~_

**_Reader: be Nepeta ==_**

Staring through the grated slits of the air duct, breath caught in my throat, eyes wider than a fly, my heart stopped. It felt like I'd been the one attacked brutally, murdered and withering away as we speak. The thumping in my chest slowed and murmured as all my sense tingled before fading, the only thing I could now resolute to was stalking my target. The curly headed monster laughing stock grinning away with that distant look in his eyes. The one of a cold humor carried beneath what was hysterically murderous. His smile was revolting, but the piercing glare I'd been giving him couldn't be all too enthusiastic either.

"Equius... Equius..." My words were so small, so tiny and forgotten as my throat cleared for the few moments before restraining me from speech once more. I could already feel the tearing sensation of wet begin to stain my somber cheeks, alerting me of my emotions before I could even come up to par. "Equius..." His name felt tired and dry as it came from my lips, the intense ecstatic feeling normally paired with it diminished. I could no longer partake in the drunken vibration of happiness that flowed through my veins when mentioning his six-letter name anymore, it was too much of a burden.

Granted, this wouldn't stop me from glancing askew towards the problem area. My brows knitted and frown overwhelming as I swallowed down the sobs urging to leak out. As the tears leaked their way to a puddle on the collar of my olive jacket, trailing downwards, I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could. I couldn't bare the sight no longer.

His thin black strands of hair were troubled and spread in all directions, flat against the crimson tile. His face the recognizable color of his blood, light blue infiltrating his facial features due to the white cording wrapped around his vulnerable neck. His arms twisted, the right at a 90 degree angle while the opposing lay bent to his left, fingers curled at his waist. His left leg bent backwards, a sharpened arrow sprawling his rich cerulean blood a mess over the flooring. His glasses fallen and cracked as always. What a poor sight.

Before the overwhelming clutching and tugging inside my chest could subdue me further, my knuckles white beneath my clawed gloves did a pretty bang up job on the panel before me. It slithered to the ground with a louder clack and bang that needed, and there I sprawled out in my spot, pouncing downward towards the attacker. Gamzee's mere reaction cool and collected, mostly creepy as he turned towards me at the slowest pace possible.

As I'd neared my landed blow, he'd snatched my wrist, taking his time to carve three lines diagonal over his skin, tearing skin and drawing purple blood all while deliriously smiling. With my wrist bruised and landing to the ground, I shuttered in fear, not wanting to go out in quite this horrid of a fashion. My voice ripped the silence and once gritted teeth separated to locate my voice, tearing shrill screams through the air.

He continued to stagger towards me leisurely, now a determined look spread over his face as he neared. My heard thumping at electric speed. And then it sounded, my eyes wide and head woozy, sight groggy and dizzy.

honk.

HONK.

_honk._

**HONK.**

And before long, green had mixed with blue.

* * *

**Eh, maybe this isn't worth the 'M' review quite yet, but in other words, it should be as of a later date. Bleeeh~**

**Please review this chapter and recommend story lines, I only have a few chapters loosely written for this! Also, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be written, but I promise it should take no more than a week!**

**Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing,**

**~ Mayor Danielle C: **


End file.
